Endoscopes are known in various embodiments. In principle, an endoscope is an instrument that can be used to examine the interior of living organisms (and also of technical cavities). The endoscopes are, in particular, used in human medical diagnostics and for surgery.
The known hand-operated endoscopes for medical purposes are composed of a plurality of individual units. Provision is firstly made for an optical unit with an eyepiece. A light source is connected to this optical unit by means of an optical waveguide. Provision is furthermore made for an image camera or a video camera. This camera is mechanically connected to this optical unit via the eyepiece of the optical unit. Finally, the camera is connected to a camera control unit by an appropriate cable.
A disadvantage of this known hand-operated endoscopy system is that it consists of a plurality of individual units. Together, these are very unwieldy in relation to the practical use of the endoscope. A further—serious—disadvantage lies in the sterilization of the endoscope. The optical and electronic components of the endoscope are very sensitive and subject to increased wear due to the necessary regular sterilizations of the endoscope.